The Penderwicks and the Street Musicain
by km28ave
Summary: AU. Skye Penderwick is an inventor, just like her mother! But unfortunately for Skye, she lives in a world where women are supposed to be stupid and weak. But there is more to the world then even Skye could think possible. This world is dark, filled with witch craft, corruption and shady people, and all Skye can do is run.
1. Chapter 1

The Penderwicks, and the street musician.

Jane woke up smiling. Something her sister, Skye, did not. Skye hated going into town, with it's crowded streets and the need to dress up. But Jane wouldn't let Skye's negative outlook get her down today. Because Jane, unlike most of the sister's, loved going into town! She loved the smells of bake goods, the busy shouts in the market place, getting to wear her best clothes, and if she was very lucky she would get to help Rosalind pick out fabrics. Rosalind made most of their clothes. Batty was to young to be trusted with such a task and Skye and her lacked the patience and concentration to sew for hours.

Jane skipped merrily towards her and Skye's dresser and pulled out her favourite dress. It was a light blue dress, with yellow buttons, sash, and a collar. It puffed out just a tiny bit (enough for a 10 year old said Rosalind), falling so it just touched the floor. It's sleeves stopping at her forearm. Giddily Jane ran to her older sister's bed, where Skye was sound asleep.

Jane reached over quickly and grabbed a pillow from her own bed, whacking her poor sister repeatedly in the head.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

Jane didn't even frown when Skye threw a pillow at her screaming at her to go away. Instead she dragged the tired girl out of bed and told her to get ready. Jane ran with Skye in tow to the washroom to pick up a bucket for water, and preceded to run outside to fetch the water from the pump.

"If you and Rosie had let me keep working on that water system, we'd never have to go outside for water again."

Jane rolled her eyes skeptically. "The first time you tried it all that came out of the pipes was dirt!"

"If you had let me keep working on it.." Mumbled Skye.

Skye had always been an inventor much like their mother had been. Although she often had brilliant ideas that made their lives much easier, she also had some really bad Idea's, like the water pipes. She wanted to put piped that connecter to their pump outside, inside the house. So when they needed water for cooking or cleaning, they wouldn't have to go outside for it. This all sounded very nice, but it didn't really work. The water wouldn't come out clean from the pipes.

Having pumped the clean water into the bucket, both sister's ran into the house again and up the stairs to the bathroom. Splashing their faces and rinsing the sleep form their eyes. After both sisters had clean presentable faces they went back into their rooms to get dressed for the day.

Skye pulled out a simple light brown dress. It had a light blue collar and a simple blue sash (because Rosalind wanted to add some colour). It's skirt didn't poof out like Jane's but instead hung loosely from her hips reaching to her ankles. Jane and Skye tied each other dresses and helped each other dress. The quickly went downstairs where they knew Rosalind was waiting with Batty.

Rosalind had just finished packing the sandwiches for breakfast in her picnic basket, and was trying to convince not to wear her Butterfly wings into town.

"Because Battykins, you can only wear the wings when we're at home."

"But why? Hound agrees!"

"Sweetie, you wouldn't want to lose them would you? If we leave them home we won't lose them."

Batty nodded gloomily.

Hound was Batty's dog. Which was strange. Skye had explained many times, that there was no such thing as a dog meant for snuggling. They were for hunting, and only rich people hunted, with guns anyway. But Batty had always had a way with animals, even Skye could admit that.

The girls had all decided when they go into town, they wouldn't bring hound. He got distracted to easily, and he would make a big scene.

The Penderwick sister's were not normal. They lived in the woods with their father, only came to visit town once every week, didn't wear dresses like most ladies, and were very intellectual. Their father and mother didn't believe in the restrictions that were put on people (mostly women) in society. As such, Skye often wore pants or shorts when they were in the woods. Rosalind studied Latin and different types of medicine, Jane wrote stories, and Batty ran around with her little butterfly wings looking for bunnies. But they all did this without fear of being judged, so long as their own private world was undisturbed.

The group was ushered out the door by Rosalind, soon the group was taking a trail towards town. Taking this trail it would only take them 20 minutes to get to town. Then they would head in to the doctor's office to visit their dad. Mr. P had been the doctor in town for almost 7 years now. He worked long hours and wasn't home a lot, but it was alright. The girls had Rosalind, and Rosalind being the kind person she was, didn't mind taking care of them.

On their walk Jane didn't fail to notice every excruciatingly small detail. She would scribble things down in her little blue notebook. Once and a while she would stop and read what she had out loud

"Sabrina Star looked at the forest around her, heavily wooded and full of assassins. With every twig that broke Sabrina jumped a little. The Forrest it self began to grow bigger in Sabrina's eye's, looming over her, she felt as if she had shrunk."

"what are as sass-ama-"Batty interrupted.

"Assassins," Jane corrected "People who kill other people for money."

"Jane, are there assassins in this forest?" Batty looked like she was going to cry. To batty the forest was already big, but it loomed over her now in a creepy resemblance to Jane's story.

Jane saw the look on Batty's face and quickly went about correcting her mistake.

"No batty! Your perfectly safe with us here, if you want I'll finish the story."

Batty nodded miserably

"She felt as if she had shrunk, suddenly an assassin jumped out at her from her left, followed by another two on her right. She dodged with ease as she whipped around to find her two opponents!"

"Sabrina found them!" Cried Batty with glee.

"She kicked one in the face and as he stumbled backwards she brought her foot down, tripping the other one on the way. Their fight with Sabrina didn't last long.

'how is this possible?' said one

'we've trained with the best fighters around'

Sabrina smirked and held her head up high. 'You haven't seen the best till you've seen Sabrina Star!'"

"Hurray!" Batty was quite happy to know she was no longer in danger, even if it was just one of Jane's stories. Rosalind smiled at Jane, giving her the "well done" smile. Skye just rolled her eyes. They'd be nearing the town soon and then she wouldn't have to hear a word about Sabrina freaking Star.

Once in the town Rosalind realized that their father didn't get a break for another 20 minutes. So the girls decided to wander around the town on their own and then go visit Mr. P.

The group spilt up, Batty and Rosalind went together as did Jane and Skye. Batty had wanted to visit the toy store, so Rosalind had left them saying to be careful and meet her at the park in 20 minutes.

Jane and Sky had decided to walk around the town and see if anything new had happened since the last time. Suddenly Jane heard something different on the crowded streets. Someone was playing music. But it wasn't like anything she had heard before. This music floated, drifted towards her ears. It swirled around Jane surrounding her in a smooth flowing melody. She felt shivers go down her spine listening. Without even realizing it both her and sky had walked closer, there n the middle of the market place was a street performer.

Jane had seen lot's of street performers before, some of them preforming dangerous tricks, or reading the future. But never had she heard a musician! Maybe Sabrina Star could rescue a Musician, or meet one, or become one!

And suddenly the thought about Sabrina Star and a musician was developing in her head, and she just had to ask the performer some questions. (Because Jane never wrote anything without researching it!) So after the song had ended Jane dragged her sister along to talk to the street performer.

"And who are you?" he performer asked quite nicely. He smiled and Jane instantly decided she liked his smile.

"Jane, Jane Peterson!"

Skye looked tiredly over at Jane not enjoying her time in the bustling streets at all. She looked at the boy cautiously. He had brown hair like Jane and Rosalind, and green eyes that twinkled when he looked at them.

"It's nice to meet you Jane, My name is Jeffery, just Jeffery!"


	2. Chapter 2

Skye had never felt so angry at her sister before. Not only had she introduced herself to a random stranger, but she was also bringing him to lunch with their father, which meant Skye couldn't say anything intelligent for the next hour or so.

Hotly Skye marched in front of Jane and Jeffery, the street musician that was causing Skye's misfortune, who were locked in a heated conversation about Jane's books.

"And then in the forest this morning, a scene came to me as well! It was a good start though I think it needs some work." Jane beamed at Jeffery, Skye couldn't understand how someone could be survive listening to Jane talk about her books, let alone show any interest. But thinking about Jane's books just made her writhe in anger. And soon she was marching down the streets, stomping her feet ungracefully underneath her dress, attempting to drown out the noise of Jane by thinking about her new water system.

"The problem is that the suction isn't strong enough when you add so many pumps." Thought Skye to herself. "Maybe if I tried with just one extra pump. I'd have to get a special pipe from the tinsmith too..." and as she thought about these things she realized she was rather hungry, and with great joy saw Rosalind waiting for them with their father.

She bounded towards the small group at full speed, followed merrily by Jane who was dragging a slightly bewildered Jeffery behind her.

"Daddy!" Cried Jane happily as she flung herself into his arms.

"Jane! Skye!" He hugged them both, grinning like a mad man. Then he seemed to notice the stranger among them. "And whose this?" He asked, giving a small nod towards Jeffery.

"My name's Jeffery sir. I met Jane moments ago and she invited me for lunch. I did not mean to interrupt."

"It's wonderful to meet you Jeffery, and you are very welcome to come join us."

"Thank you." said Jeffery politely.

Rosalind stepped forward to give her introductions, "Hello, my name is Rosalind, this is Skye, Jane who you've already met. And finally this is... Batty where are you?"

Rosalind felt a little tug at her skirt, she looked down to find the youngest Penderwick cowering behind her. Rosalind laughed, "and this is Batty."

Batty offered a weak smile. Jeffery offered his warm one in return and Batty didn't feel so nervous anymore. And as Batty quickly asked Jeffery to come sit with her, Rosalind sent Skye the, "you were the OAP, you were supposed to be responsible" look. To witch Skye replied with the classic "It was Jane's fault" to witch Jane just pouted pathetically.

Rosalind sighed. At least Jane had remembered to say Peterson, or they'd be in big trouble. She followed along behind Batty and Jeffery, and soon Skye and Jane were behind her, bickering away like two squirrels over a peanut.

"_It's my peanut!"_

"_No it's mine! I found it!"_

"_You stole it!"_

"_no I found it curiously close to your tree!"_

"_MINE!"_

"_MINE!"_

After a short walk the group found themselves in a small meadow. They were surrounded by big sweeping willow trees, who's branches reached out then fell pathetically to the ground. They were quite breathe taking despite there odd branches, and it had always been Jane's favourite spot to sit and have a picnic. Besides the lovely sight of the meadow, with it's bright flowers, and sweeping willows, the smell was beyond compare. It smelt like it looked. The colours mixed together as if they gave of a fragrance of their own. Jane breathed deeply, inhaling the fresh smell of the grass and enjoying the sound of rushing water from a gurgling creek not to far away. This was perfect. But according to Skye sniffing the flowers and spinning around in fields is _NOT_ a good way to spend your afternoon, and all too soon Jane was being dragged by her sister and forced to sit down so they could all eat.

"This is such a beautiful place!" Said Jeffery awing the sights of the meadow.

"We come here every week when we visit Daddy." Said Jane smiling at Jeffery pleasantly.

"So Jeffery what brings you into town?" Mr. Penderwick reached for a sandwich, smiling at Jeffery Kindly.

"I've been travelling around a lot, stopping in the towns to make some money here and there."

"What brings you so far from the kingdom?" Asked Rosalind.

"I wanted to go somewhere far away from my town. I'm actually not a citizen from around here, I'm two kingdoms over, from a small town named Bostellain."

"Welcome to Gardam!" Skye said with an eye roll. Rosalind sent her a be-polite-or-else look. Skye gulped a little and avoided eye contact.

"If I can be honest with you. I did not leave my home by choice." Jeffery looked at the ground sadly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Batty softly, holding on to Jeffery's arm tightly.

"Something evil has been waiting in the shadows for a while now. It's started to make it's move. I left my home town to escape this evil. The queen has started her attacks. My village was one of the first."

Everyone knew what that meant. No one was safe anymore. The queen had started to make her move.

Skye clenched her fists, one day she would kill the queen: nothing would be left of her.

"Where have they reached?" Asked Rosalind, suddenly serious all of the sweetness drawn from her face.

"Just out to the west."

"We'll have a while yet before she reaches us," Explained Mr. P. "I suggest we all calm down. He haven't done anything to provoke the queen,"

The girls tensed remembering they had company. He turned to Jeffery "but if it is true that you have run away. It is not safe for you on the streets. You'd have better come with us."

...

"I can't believe your agreeing with him!" Skye yelled at Rosalind.

"Skye! We can't let someone else be thrown at the mercy of the queen!"

They had called a moops, when they had gotten home from the town. Skye was not pleased.

"We can't let some random boy come and live with us!"

"we can't let him die!"

"What if he's a spy Rosie? What if he is the death of us?"

"Daddy trusts him Skye! Daddy knows the consequences as much as we do!"

"DADDY CAN BE WRONG!"

The group was silent for a moment.

"He can make mistakes Rosie. We all know that."

"He wouldn't put our lives in danger Skye!" Interrupted Jane. " I agree with him. Not only will we be able to protect Jeffery this was, but he may be able to give us information about the Queen's plot. If it weren't for him we wouldn't know about it at all."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!"

Skye stormed away from the tree where they had decided to hold the Moops.

From out of their small house came Jeffery walking towards the girls with a smile on his pleasant face. Skye had never felt so angered by a simple smile.

"Someone looks a little frustrated." He said with a little laugh. She starred him down, looking him right in the eye. Shivers went up his spine as he met her gaze and he couldn't stop the feeling of dread that was rising deep within him.

"I know you think you've fooled everyone, but you haven't fooled me. I don't care how much you try to 'prove yourself'. You're still a stranger, you're a threat to my family. And I won't let you hurt them."

Jeffery stopped walking looking towards the ground. He was slouched over sadly, a sad and almost blank stare at the ground. He watched her feet moving as if in slow motion, sharply stepping past him. Her words stabbing him, cutting him.

"You will never be one of us: I will never trust you."


	3. Chapter 3

Jeffery had been living with the Petersons for a while now. At first he was completely and utterly shocked by their behaviour as young women, in particular Skye. Jeffery soon understood and agreed that these girls were not like other girls. They were intelligent and unique, questioning things he had never questioned. Rosalind had started to teach him Latin, Jane would read him stories from her latest novel, and Batty would show him all the animal's in the forest, running around in her little butterfly wings. He had come to love this side of the Petersons.

Skye had taken him completely by surprise. The other girls, he was sure by now, had tried to wear dresses and appear as people who pushed the social boundaries, so Jeffery could get used to their family slowly. Dipping his toes in the water and slowly getting in to swim. Skye had never liked slowly adjusting, you jump all in or you don't jump in at all. You adjust quicker this way, you get to move on to other things that are actually important. Sure it might be uncomfortable for a while, but it was better for the community. So instead of appearing as someone who pushed boundaries, she left the country.

On his first day staying with the Petersons, Skye showed up to breakfast in "shorts" as she called them.

"They're like pants but their short. Shorts." she explained casually. Jeffery didn't mean to be rude and stare, but he had never seen that much exposed leg before. These "shorts" showed all of her calf and half of her thigh.

"Why are you wearing those?" He had asked for the thousandth time.

"For when I train. So I don't get too hot and I can move easily. Skirts are much too big."

That was another new thing. Skye's training. She trained the sisters and him like soldiers. Mr. P thought nothing of it, but Jeffery knew little girls weren't supposed to play war games. They weren't supposed to use weapons and run around scraping their knees, climbing tress, building forts. Skye Peterson was a savage.

He had not meant these opinions to form, but those opinions stayed with him. Skye did not help her image in his eyes. She made a point of being rude and un-civalized when he was in the room. She would not hide herself for this un-welcomed stranger.

And things continued, between Jeffery and Skye, to be heated and un-comfortable.

Today was hunting day. Although their father made enough money to feed all of them Skye believed that they should provide more expensive things like meat for themselves. When she was younger her father used to make her go with at least one other sister, and everyone was pleased when he announced that she could go alone. They loved their sister very much but spending two or three days alone with her in the woods was hell. A torture beyond compare. Jane would complain. Skye liked going by herself. She didn't have to talk or interact with anyone, she didn't have to deal with loud voices, or complaints when she ran drills. Skye got a break from her sisters and they got a break from her.

Unfortunately for Skye this hunting trip would not be the same as her other ones. It started when Skye was packing up her clothes. She always brought tight long non-restricting pants with a warm shirt. She brought a water skin, jacket, Matches, a couple blankets, a change of and a little food. While placing these things carefully and calculatedly into her bag, Jane came wondering into the room followed by the stranger that had recently invaded their home. Skye scowled.

"Are you excited for your lonely excursion into the woods?" asked Jane happily.

"Yes. I have all I need and I should be back in a day or to with meat."

"Where are you going?" Asked Jeffery.

"She's going hunting."

"All by herself? Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Probably." Answered Skye hotly swinging her bag over her shoulder

"Why doesn't one of you go with her?"

Jane gave him a weak laugh. "It's worth the risk, if we don't have to go with her. No one wants to spend 3 days in the woods with Skye."

"Hey!" Yelled Skye defensively. " It's not my fault you guys aren't tough enough to handle hunting trips."

Jeffery looked at Jane in confusion "It can't be that hard."

"Is that a challenge?" Asked Skye smirking.

"Please Skye, he doesn't know what he's talking about!" Begged Jane.

"No I do. I need to earn my keep here. I'll go hunting."

"Don't do it!"

Skye just smirked, Jeffery caught her eye smirking back. She looked at his green eyes, they shone with courage and determination. He packed his bag quickly with instructions from Skye. Soon they were leaving the little house promising they'd come back soon, and stay safe, and that Skye wouldn't kill him.

"_This isn't so hard." _Thought Jeffery. _"I've been hunting many times, this should be no problem."_

They walked in agonizing silence, only speaking when Skye had to warn him about poison Ivy, or roots, or when he tripped, or didn't walk fast enough. One Skye would just stop for a moment, clumsily he would ran into her, and started to say something. She turned to glare at him.

"I saw a deer Jeffery, we could have shot it."

With a humph she'd kept walking, telling him to hurry up.

He let out a sigh of relief when she said they had reached their usual camping spot. Happily he dropped his bag on the ground and flung himself after it.

They set up camp by a river, it was fairly deep and wide but it's currents weren't strong and close by there was a small waterfall one could bathe under. It was a warm night as they layed out their blankets lying opposite of each other.

"I'm going swimming." She said bitterly

Jeffery looked at the water and shivered.

Skye picked up a change of clothes and walked towards the water. If Jeffery wasn't coming it she didn't have to get her clothes wet so carefully she put them be the bank and jumped in. The water was always a little cold but it was easier to just get it dive in and get it over with. Swimming calmly on her back she let the current carry her for a moment before heading up stream. She would dive and re-surface, feeling the cold water on her skin, her arms cutting through it, parting it. She swam silently towards a waterfall. The water pounded from further upstream, spray hitting her in the face. The river was shallow here and the water formed a little pool at the foot of the waterfall. Skye wadded under the roaring water, letting it fill her ears with sound. She was alone now. This was the way she liked it, no people no worries no fears.

...

It had been only 5 minutes since Skye left and Jeffery was already bored. He had been nothing but a burden so far and he wanted to do _something_! I'll make a fire he thought. I can manage that.

And within a couple minute he managed to make a fare sized fire. Skye still hadn't returned yet and he was starting to get a little hungry, he had been walking all day with very little to eat.

As he looked through the bags he realized they hadn't brought a lot of food with them. He could try to rummage through the bushes for fruits and nuts, but he didn't know his way around like Skye did, he could end up eating something dangerous.

"_I have to go find Skye." _He admitted.

Walking along a rocky path her soon heard a soft voice. Jeffery followed the music carefully. It was a quiet tune that floated on the wind, he could just barely hear it over the rushing of water. He must be getting closer to the waterfall. He peered over the rocks that hid him and saw a beautiful girl standing under the waterfall. She was singing while she bathed. Jeffery blushed and ducked down again, for the beautiful girl was Skye Peterson, and she wasn't wearing any clothes.

He was going to leave but the song she was singing was so sweet and mournful, that it kept drawing him back. He listened hidden under the cold rocks.

"There once was a mighty kingdom,

that lived through the tales of the old.

The kingdom was governed by wisdom,

I was glad to have called it my home."

Jeffery listened as she hummed softly to herself. He never knew Skye could sing. He liked her singing, it wasn't stunning, but it was soft, and emotional.

"In the kingdom there were two inventors,

both working by the king's side.

And as soon as they meet each other,

the man said she'll be my bride."

She started to hum again. Jeffery had never heard this song before, it was intriguing. In every town he had stopped in, he had met with the singers, asked them to share their songs, their legends, but even the tune was different from anything he had heard. It haunted him. Skye's voice was filled with such sadness when she sang the song, even though it just sounded like a normal love song. It was dark and creepy, yet melodic.

"They gave birth to their first daughter,

who was strong loving and kind.

She loved the people around her,

and they loved her back in kind."

Jeffery smiled at the love in her voice, he could just picture her smiling as she sang.

"Then there was the second daughter,

who became an inventor in time.

Though smart she had quite the temper,

But a strong sense of pride!"

He couldn't help think of Skye, with her wicked temper and overwhelming pride, she fit the second daughter quite nicely. He could hear Skye laugh after she finished the verse.

"Then came the third daughter,

born with her head in the clouds,

creating words out of nothing,

her stories that spread town to town."

He rolled his eyes. He was fairly sure that was Jane. Which meant the first one was Rosalind, Jeffery held in a chuckle,trying to keep his position hidden.

"but when the kingdom fell,

the inventors did flee.

But they soon found out there home,

was not the only thing they must leave."

Skype paused, and all Jefferey could hear was the sound of the waterfall. He held his breathe. Could it be the end of the story? In half a whisper she started again.

"There mother had fallen ill,

she might have survived but alas,

She gave her life for a new life,

the fourth daughter who was also the last.

Have you heard the tale from the old kingdom,

of the inventors and there daughters four,

I know the tale of by heart,

for the kingdom was once my home."

Jeffery sat behinds the rocks and felt colder than he had ever felt before. Shivering he hid behind the rocks. He didn't want to move. He just wanted to sit for a while, but he had to get back. If Skye found him there, spying on her, she would kill him. As quietly as he could he stood up and walked towards the forest. He tried to creep through but he must have stepped on a branch. The was a loud crack. Skye definitely would have hear that, he had to make a break for it.

He ran through the tree's getting cuts across his arms. He made it back to the camp quickly, sitting down by the stuff trying to catch his breathe.

She arrived moments after looking very worried.

"Jeffery we should leave. I heard someone while I was swimming."

Jeffery gulped a little. "I'm sure it was nothing! Just someone passing by."

She sighed and started to pack up. "You don't understand Jeffery. We can't stay here, people might find us."

Jeffery was about to respond when he heard the crack of a twig from across the river. Everything was silent. Skye motioned for him to start packing up his things. He moved quickly and once everything was put away he stood beside her.

"Maybe it was a squirrel..." Suggested Jeffery.

Skye didn't answer but she reached for his hand and gripped it tightly, telling him they would move when she gave the command.

They stood for what seemed like hours, waiting, holding their breathe. Skye heard it first. The sound of an arrow. She pulled Jeffery down the arrow missing their heads and landing in a tree. Without a second thought she ran into the forest dragging Jeffery behind her. Together they ran. Skye knew many places they could hide and eventually make it back home. All they had to do was lose who ever was chasing them. Skye tried to block out the sound of her and Jeffery's feet, focusing on the noises around them. She could hear their pursuer's feet in the distance a little ways behind, but much too close to slow down. She pulled Jeffery and herself along even faster, listening again to the stranger's feet. Not only were they faster then him, but they were nimble. Skye chanted over and over for him to trip or get lost.

"I remember!" She breathed quietly.

She turned harshly running as quickly as she could to the sound of gurgling water.

"You're going to have to jump." She told Jeffery. He looked at her confused.

Then suddenly the approached a river beside a tall cliff. The river's currents were strong and they could not cross it without falling of the cliff. Skye did not slow down however. She ran even faster as they approached the river and as soon as they were about to step foot in the water she pushed Jeffery and herself across the obstacle. They landed flat on their faces but they did not have time to rest. Skye picked herself up and started to run into the woods again, Jeffery followed her, and they kept running for a half an hour.

Finally they stopped and rested. Skye could no longer hear any footsteps behind them and allowed herself a moment to breathe. They had been lucky the queen had not sent her top men.

"Where are we going to go?" Asked Jeffery between pants.

"We'll head up to a cave I know, it's the most sheltered spot but it's the farthest."

In silence they started to walk again, and as they walked Jeffery noticed Skye stopping every know and then to pick leaves or fruits.

"What are those?"

"Jewel weed," she held up the leaves. "Natural cure for poison ivy. Oh and this tree, it's a evergreen, but you can actually eat it's needles and make tea out of them."

Jeffery nodded like an idiot. Whenever she'd pick something up she'd tell him what it was, and what it did, sometimes letting him try some of them.

"Okay, how about this one?"

"Oh, this isn't too bad, HOLY SPICY!"

Skye was killing herself laughing.

"You did that on purpose?"

"What do you think?"

Jeffery growled and tackled her, She kept laughing even as they rolled around in the leaves. He held her down and stated to throw leaves at her face.

With a smile she rolled over and started to stuff leaves down his shirt.

"I will stuff you like a scarecrow!"

Now Jeffery was laughing. He quickly shoved her off and stood up, grabbing the leaves from his shirt and running toward her, with a laugh she ran away full speed. He ran after her but got lost in the trees. Silently she grabbed her own handful and walked silently towards him. He was standing in a little clearing looking around for her. She couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face as she tackled him.

"You've got a lot to learn before you challenge me to a leaf fight."

"Fine I surrender!"

After he looked like a scarecrow Skye helped him up.

They continued there walk happily Skye felt her hatred disappearing. Jeffery wasn't so bad. A pain in the ass yes, but not a real threat. And that was good enough for her.

**Hello all. I will keep this short.**

**I hoped you liked the chapter! I usually like to respond to reviews in PMs but that's not fair to people who are guests and still review.**

**SO I'm going to thank everyone!**

**Thank you to Readwriteedit**

**and Sailheart**

**For your reviews.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-K.M.**


End file.
